fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alexander/@comment-28485878-20160517220123/@comment-36.81.91.223-20170206105915
1. Enkidu is reserved for divine, or at least someone Gil deemed worthy, that far is clear but it doesn't means he cannot use it as weapon vs everyone, case in point Ko Gil uses of Enkidu in HA and Kaleid Liner, if he's willing to use it then he'll use it for everything started from attack, defense to stealing sword or cards . Enkidu had the tactical value just by being incredibly tough chain (not normal chain, vs non-divine it's just a tough chain) that could be manipulated freely, doesn't need to be bind permanently for example catching shirou leg by suprise, blocking his sword rain attack or even stopping Shirou strike midswing like he does for Iskandar, in other word harassing tactic.. really if only he stopped shirou last strike like he did to Iskandar to buy time to draw Ea it'll be his victory,, but while he won the war, he loses the fight if he did. it's not as useful vs divine but it's still highly versatile weapon that can do both attack and defense, unlike other weapon it's trajectory can be controlled and can be used in variety of way, while it's not indestructible it's still extremely tough, at least as you said it, it's tough enough that Shirou won't be able to break free once he got caught. 2. That weakened Artoria with shitty master managed to match heracles blow Heracles in all route, so if such blow is not enough to get through that armor I don't know what will. If i'm not mistaken I read somewhere that on Fate / Strange Fake Gil are shown to trust his armor quite a lot, saying that even his armor cannot wisthand the bow power of True Archer and he need Ea to level the playing field. 3. This is absolutely incorrect since it's explicitly written in the Visual Novel and Gil felt absolutely humiliated when he's forced to draw Ea citing that the moment he draw that sword it's his loss. Further detail Shirou declined Saber help because he feel that Gil might get serious if he have Saber backing him since he became a threat that way. This point is no longer debateable since it's explicitly written and acknowledged as canon be it in anime or the VN. Gil Melee fighting is shown to be inferior to Shirou but in the first place he's not the type who engage in melee against his enemy, simply put Shirou isn't a threat for him, he got plenty of chance to draw Ea when they're enganging in long range combat, but as he said drawing Ea is his lost, if you don't believe me play the VN or that scene where Gil showed Ea to blow that giant arm, pretty sure he said something about using this against mere mongrel is my loss or something. Another reason why Archer choose Shirou as the one to beat Gilgamesh is that he did not see Shirou as a threat but he saw Archer as one since he's servant, probably he'll draw Ea much more sooner and won't let him get near.. there's also commentary that by any chance Gil noticed that Archer is around he'll be more cautious and that last suprise attack will failed.